Harry Potter Wants to be a Mediwizard!
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: Harry decides that when he grows up, he wants to be a mediwizard. So he decides to start studying a lot more than Hogwarts Teachers teach them. Especially the ignorant DADA teachers of Hogwarts. WARNING: LATTER THERE WILL BE THE PAIRING OF YAOI - DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Potter's Inner Circle

_**Harry Potter Wants to be a Mediwizard!**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Harry decides that when he grows up, he wants to be a mediwizard. So he decides to start studying a lot more than Hogwarts Teachers teach them. Especially the ignorant DADA teachers of Hogwarts._

 _ **Warning:**_ _There will be some bad language in this story as well as a wild power discovered by a bisexual Harry Potter. Harry is 11 years old in the story and I know that is about when most gay boys discover that they don't like girl._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own neither Harry Potter in any way, shape, form or fashion as I didn't create it._

 _ **Chapter One: Potter's Inner Circle**_

Harry sighs as he looks around Diagon Alley. He has enjoyed being there for the day but he doesn't want to go back to the Orphanage five streets down. Sighing he decides to stay at the alley for the following month before Hogwarts. Sighing he picks his trunk up and heads toward the orphanage to offer pack his belongings to bring them to the alley to make sure the other children don't steal his stuff.

Hurrying toward off he arrives minutes later. He stealthily goes to his room to pack his stuff before he sneaks back out and to the Leaky Cauldron to rent a room to stay in. after securing a good room he heads toward Madam Malkin's shop to buy a formal outfit. The door chimes pleasantly and Harry strides over to the fancier outfits as it might be wise to buy some of those as well.

He instantly spots a neat thread shawl with a hood in summery colors. Seeing as he is always cold it might be good to at least get two of them. Suddenly he gets the feeling he is being watched before a girl with bushy hair and larger front teeth appears at his side. "Hi, I'm Hermione. Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" Harry turns toward her and raises his eyebrows.

"I am, since I don't want to be mobbed please call me James. I'm probably going to be in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. If you start being prejudice against Slytherins, even if I am not one, we can't be friends." He says as he offers his hand for a shake. Her eyes begin sparkling with delight for some reason.

"Thanks, not meany people seem to want to befriend me, they keep calling me bossy and 'mudblood' whatever that means. Are you getting those shawls? I think they match your eyes. I can help you pick an outfit, not meaning to be rude. I like fashions and I really need to learn the fashions of the Wizarding world but I don't know much about them." Harry raises an eyebrow as she starts dragging him down the isles to look for clothes for both of them. After a few moments a pair of adults who look like her wonder over with consternation on their faces.

"Let's go _Hermione._ " the woman says sternly before glaring at Harry. He notices the visible flinch that Hermione gives and watches her trail after her mother. Going to the cash register he tells the girl to watch those for a few moments. Going out the door he instantly spots her ridiculously tall father and trails after them.

They wave at a woman, who must be a professor, before leaving a few paces and entering the first dark alley they can find. Trailing after them he hides in the shadows to listen in on them. "Well there you go, heathen! Now don't come running back to us, Witch!" Hermione gets a dead look in her eyes as she accepts the bags thrown at her. She appears to be numb at the loss of her parents, almost like it didn't phase her much.

Stepping out of the shadow next to her he sees her jump before her eyes widen. Harry simply stares at her for several moments before she starts tearing up. Harry instantly walks over and hugs her as she sniffles a little bit. She begins ranting about how they hated her for learning to control her accidental magic at a young age. How they had tried everything to make the magic vanish thinking it was a demon. Her parents are Jehovah Witnesses and they instantly thought she was a devil worshiper when McGonagall first visited. After a few moments of silence she straightens her clothes out before Harry gently grabs her wrist and begins pulling her along silently. After arriving on the steps of Hogwarts Harry goes over to the hidden help desk.

"Yes?" The goblin says alertly at the sight of the two of him. He seems weary at the sight of him and Harry sighs.

"I met Hermione about an hour ago before following her and her parents. I suspected something was wrong and then I seen them leave her in the alley while calling her a heathen. I would like to formally induct her into the Noble House of Potter if that is possible." Hermione turns toward him slowly blinking with wide eyes. The goblin grins a toothy grin at the offer.

"Very well, we also have four more abandon by their parents. They have no funding and we may not be able to support them. I would like to request you induct those as well." Harry grits his teeth with anger. The goblin frowns as he takes a deep, long breath.

"Muggles are the stupidest people in the world." he snarls before nodding to the goblin. "I'll induct them but if anymore are treated as such by muggle relatives send me a message. Also, I'd like to set up trust vaults for each of them and apply for emancipation if possible." The goblin raises an eyebrow before nodding. He turns toward the goblin that appears at their side before they speak briefly. Both goblins bow to him surprising the people nearby.

"Please follow me." The goblin says with a nasal voice. After a few minutes they are in an office with the other children. All but one seem to have accepted their fate. A smaller one is crying heavily though, snot and buggers are being wiped away by a larger child. All of them turn toward the down and their eyes turn dead for a moment before they go back to ignoring the two of them. "Mister Potter, please follow me while Hermione is Registered." The goblin says and Harry nods to Hermione as the children turn to him out of curiosity. After going down a few more doors they arrive in front of the 'Inheritance' room. The goblin knocks before opening the door for Harry to enter. After stepping into the room he notices that there are too many files to count. Going up to the desk he sits at the offered chair as the goblin stares at him.

"I'll be needing your surname." The goblin says in a 'no-nonsense' tone of voice.

"Harry James Potter is my full name if that helps. I have come to request emancipation." He says causing the goblin to pause. He rolls his chair a little from him before shuffling through one of the towers of cabinets. After grabbing a file he rolls over to the desk again.

"Mister Potter, before we get started I will ask that you offer some blood and magic for the testing parchment to verify your identity and date of birth." Harry takes the offered dagger and parchment and effortlessly gashes deeply into his palm. The goblin's eyes widen before they turn to an interested look. Holding his hand against the sheet of parchment he waits patiently before it dings like a microwave would once finished. At that moment words appear all over the center of the page and spread out a little to be more easily read.

 **Name: Harold 'Harry' James Fleamont Potter**

 **Date of Birth: July 31** **st** **, 1980**

 **Age: 11 years**

… **Creature Inheritance…**

 **5% Goblin (Inactive)**

 **20%Veela**

 **35% Human**

 **40% Lycan Lord (Inactive)**

… **The Following is ONLY Potential…**

… **Magical Abilities…**

 **Magus Sight**

 **Ambient Magic Control**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Soundless Magic**

 **Shadow Magic (Not Potential: Currently weak but used for hiding)**

 **Parseltongue (Not Potential: Has the ability and has been practicing frequently)**

 **END LIST**

Harry blinks as he realizes that he isn't entirely human. Handing the list to the goblin after skimming through it he watches him raise an eyebrow. "Now that you are confirmed to be who you are we can activate the Emancipation Files your mother left for us to use once you become of age to enter Hogwarts. She assumed that you would be living with abusive caretakers and while we are unable to confirm we can activate the parchment anyway. We will need you to use a blood quill to sign three places and initial the other five." The goblin pulls a four page document from the file and hands it to him.

Harry takes the offered quill and follows the instructions before grinning when the parchment vanishes. "Next we will need to use a full inheritance test to find out who exactly you inherit from.

 **INHERITANCES OF ONE HAROLD 'HARRY' JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER**

 **Abarai Vault- Vault Number: 876 – 48,000 Galleons**

 **Ambrosius Vault- Vault Number: 13 – 323,459,270,000,000 Galleons**

 **Black Vault (Heir to Sirius Black)- Vault Number: 711 – 503,429,307 Galleons, 9 sickles, 5 knuts**

 **Brown Vault- Vault Number: 98 – 863,492,340,000 Galleons**

 **Cobriana Vault- Vault Number: 538 – 94,578,320 Galleons**

 **Evans Vault- Vault Number: 177 – 250,000 Galleons, 6 sickles, 12 knuts**

 **Fleamont Vault- Vault Number: 487 – 87,000,000 Galleons**

 **Fu'Long Vault- Vault Number: 369 – 83,864,867,300 Galleons**

 **Gaunt Vault- Vault Number: 1,030 Galleons**

 **Gryffindor Vault- Vault Number: 3 – 387,929,987,000,000 Galleons**

 **H. J. Potter Collections Account- Vault Numbers: #782, #985, #639 - (Total 376,284 Galleons and assorted items)**

 **Harry James Potter Trust Vault- Vault Number: 687 – 600,000 Galleons**

 **Heartsong Vault- Vault Number: 42 – 96 galleons (multiple heirlooms and an assortment of items**

 **Heartsoul Vault- Vault Number 43 – 43 Galleons (Multiple Heirlooms and An Assortment of Items)**

 **Hitsugaya Vault- Vault Number: 41 – 864,625,386,000 Galleons**

 **Hufflepuff Vault- Vault Number: 1 – 685,653,000,000,000 Galleons**

 **Le Goff Vault- Vault Number: 26 – 9,863,465,093,000 Galleons**

 **Le'Fay Vault- Vault Number: 14 – 943,827,000,000 Galleons**

 **Lestrange Vault- Vault Number: 710 – 819,374,106 galleons**

 **Li'Fon Vault- Vault Number: 91 – 864,973,740,000 Galleons**

 **Maeneil Vault- Vault Number: 5 – 984,726,153,000,000 Galleons**

 **Melrose Vault- Vault Number: 6 – 924,738,156,000,000 Galleons**

 **Mieriadan Vault- Vault Number: 45 – 1,089,340,873,400**

 **Mordred Vault- Vault Number: 7 – 874,693,125,987,000,000 Galleons**

 **Nanou Vault- Vault Number: 429 – 83,583,700 Galleons**

 **Patterson Vault- Vault Number: 48 – 983,874,000,000**

 **Peverell Vault- Vault Number: 37 – 863,974,000,000 Galleons**

 **Potter Vault- Vault Number: 15 – 178,000,000,000 Galleons, 14 sickles, 12 knuts**

 **Qi'Gong Vault- Vault Number: 32 – 974,987,853,000 Galleons**

 **Ravenclaw Vault- Vault Number: 4 – 789,456,000,000,000 Galleons**

 **Slytherin Vault- Vault Number: 2 -705,953,600,000 Galleons**

 **TOTAL WEALTH IN GALLEONS – 878,807,348,414,393,586 Galleon**

 **PROPERTIES:**

 **Abarai Beach House – Cuba**

 **Abarai Main Clan Compound – Japan**

 **Abarai European Clan Compound – Ireland**

 **Ambrosius Cabin – Northern Rockies**

 **Ambrosius Get-Away – Germany**

 **Ambrosius Mansion – Africa**

 **Black Escape – Greenland**

 **Black Estate – Ireland**

 **Brown Islands – Off the Cost of France**

 **Brown Villa – Italy**

 **Cobriana Cabin House – United States, Kentucky**

 **Cobriana Longhorn Ranch – United States, Texas**

 **Fleamont Mansion – Scotland**

 **Fleamont Cove Getaway – Northern Germany**

 **Fu'Long Shrine – Japan**

 **Gaunt House – England**

 **Godric's Hollow – Scotland**

 **Gryffindor Castle – Scotland**

 **Gryffindor Estate – Caribbean**

 **Gryffindor Mansion – Japan**

 **Heartsong Towers – France**

 **Heartsong Estates – Spain**

 **Heartsoul Villa – Greece**

 **Heartsoul Ceremonial Grounds – Greece**

 **Heartsoul Manor – England**

 **Hitsugaya Clan Compound – Japan**

 **Hitsugaya American Clan Compound – United States, New York**

 **Hufflepuff Mansion – Poland**

 **Hufflepuff Summer House – Switzerland**

 **Le Goff Small Cabin – Switzerland**

 **Le Goff Summer Escape – United States, Florida**

 **Le'Fay Tower – England**

 **Le'Fay Cabin – Ireland**

 **Lestrange Chateau – Brazil**

 **Lestrange Winter Getaway – Madagascar**

 **Lestrange Residence – England**

 **Lestrange's Dark Base – one of Northern Ireland Islands**

 **Li'Fon Clan Compound – China, Beijing**

 **Li'Fon Tradepost – England**

 **Li'Fon Restaurant – England**

 **Li'Fon Factories – United States, Various Places**

 **Maeneil House – Greece**

 **Maeneil Stronghold – Rome**

 **Maeneil Summer Home – Italy**

 **Melrose Cottage – France**

 **Melrose Mansion – Egypt**

 **Mieriadan Islands – South of United State: Florida**

 **Mieriadan Mansion – Switzerland**

 **Mieriadan Hunting Grounds – Canada**

 **Mieriadan Animal Reserve – United States, Massachusetts**

 **Mordred Towers – Switzerland**

 **Mordred Tower – Germany**

 **Mordred Castle – Germany**

 **Mordred Estate – Germany**

 **Nanou Clan Compound – Japan**

 **Nanou Cherry Blossom Compound – Japan**

 **Nanou Sake Brewery – China, Beijing**

 **Nanou Gambling Parlour – United States, California**

 **Patterson Cabin – Switzerland**

 **Patterson Medical Center – England**

 **Patterson Walk-In Clinic – England**

 **Peverell Old Mansion – England**

 **Potter Estate – Whales**

 **Potter Mansion – Scotland**

 **Qi'Gong Tropical Retreat – Cuba**

 **Qi'Gong Traditional House – Japan**

 **Qi'Gong British Estate – Britain: island to the south of it.**

 **Ravenclaw Cove – Iceland**

 **Ravenclaw Estate – Brazil**

 **Ravenclaw Towers – France**

 **Riddle Manor – England**

 **Slytherin Castle – Netherlands**

 **Slytherin Hideout – Russia**

 **Slytherin Mansion – India**

Harry blinks at the huge amount of resources left to him before he gives the report back to the goblin for him to look at. "If possible I'd like to induct a the recently abandon muggleborns into the house of Potter. I want each of them to have trust vaults with reasonable amounts as well." The goblin freezes suddenly before glancing up at him with a keen gaze. The goblin bows his head very low to him and Harry blinks.

"You have just earned myself as a friend. Not many purebloods, or even half bloods, ever try to take care of the ten or fifteen abandon each year. Each of them, unknowingly, also need to pay for their school tuition for Hogwarts. Will you be doing that as well?" Harry nods to him firmly. The goblin sighs before he motions toward the door causing it to open with a creak. "Ingrit, will you please escort Lord Potter to conduct Business. I believe that this might require Director Ragnok's assistance." Harry stands and shakes the hand of the goblin.

After hurrying even further into the bank Harry arrives in front of a large gilded door and is ushered inside. "This better not be about that Hungarian Horntail again." The goblin mutters from his desk. Harry cautiously walks over tot he desk before clearing his throat. The goblin looks up at him annoyed.

He pauses just as quickly at the sight of him. "I apologize for not scheduling an appointment but the goblin I spoke to decided it would be best if I spoke to you in regard with something I wish to do, Honorable Goblin." Harry says politely before a chair appears behind him and scoops him up before stopping in front of Ragnok.

"Alright, you have my attention, young man." He grumbles as he leans back ready to address anything and probably expecting a problem.

"I would like to Induct the Muggleborns that have been abandon into the House of Potter." The goblin freezes before looking him over once more. Harry fidgets when he grins, his teeth make him look vicious and frightening and Harry can't help getting nervous.

"My apologies for the scary smile, but this is the best thing I have heard all day!" He laughs heartily. Instantly he pulls out various files and shows them to him. "These are the files for those abandon within the last 6 years. If you would be willing to take them all on we would appreciate it. We often can't teach them human magic as well as making sure they are properly educated. If you would be willing to induct them all and pay for Hogwarts that would be even better. It will be costly but the people will appreciate it and see it as a sign of generosity. Be warned, that many people will assume you are a softy because of it and demand things of you." Harry's eyes darken as they begin going over paperwork.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry sighs as Ragnok takes him to the pat of the bank where they are all at, including those abandon today and this week. After entering the area they are housed in Harry is surprised to find Hermione chattering amiably with some older children. "May I have your attention." Ragnok says in a no-nonsense tone. Harry is beginning to think they all talk like that. "This young man has inducted all of you into the house of Potter. You will be going to Hogwarts and files to enroll you have been filled out and the payment for schooling is ready to be paid. Mister Potter has also offered to take the lot of you to the surface to go shopping. Today he has an unlimited budget but we will be escorting you in groups. There are ten goblins taking you other than those who will be first years. Harry will be taking them himself as they will likely be in the same classes. Those age 12 will follow-" Hermione tackles him into a hug as those first years cautiously approach him. Harry looks them over before taking a set of cards and starting to call name.

"Ernie Ayleward" A boy wearing goth clothes and some fake jewelry in red and black skeleton designs freezes at his name. He has brown hair with green and silver streaks and he appears to be rather skinny and tall. The boy walks over to him before their eyes widen as he hands him a card.

"Joseph Birghtwood." A smaller shy boy, the one that was crying earlier walks over and takes his card. He sniffles a little again before hugging Harry firmly. Harry gently wraps an arm around him for a few moments before he lets go of him with a blush.

"Lina Blackwell." The first girl comes over, she looks to be descendant of Chinese folk and she has startling cyan blue eyes. She takes her card and gives him a formal bow.

"Mildred Colt." A short haired girl comes and grabs her card. She has dark skin, vivid blue eyes, and is wearing a floral dress and some church shoes. She has a gentle smile for him and pats his shoulder gratefully.

"Peter Dave." A brawny boy with blond hair, pale blue eyes, and calluses on his hand walks over and fist slaps his shoulder happily earning a wince before he squeezes him in a hug. He takes his card and steps back.

"Hermione." She takes her own card as well. Harry could swear that she just used swag.

"Charles Greenway." A tiny toothpick of a boy nods as he takes his card. He is rather short and has ebony red hair, hazelnut eyes, and is appears to be trying not to cry. He hugs Harry and stays there for some time. Harry flushes when he nuzzles him and Hermione taps his shoulder causing him to look up and flush as well. He backs up earning snickers from around the room.

"Lenora Horton." A shy brown haired, green eyed girl walks over. She stares at him, in her own odd way before grinning and taking the card. To everyone's surprise she smooches his cheek earning another flush. Rambunctious laughter echoes around the room, some of it from the watching goblins.

"Emma Hereford." another girl walks darts over and glomps him sniffling as well before she squeezes him firmly for a moment and lets go. Harry sees that she looks like a blond Hermione as she takes her card, albeit her hair is in a bob."

"Andrew Portington." A african boy strides over, for some reason harry gets the impression that he is a fashionista boy. He grins at him and slaps the palm of his hand like a friend would. He is dressed mostly in purple. He takes his card and they look at the last guy.

"Samuel Welling?" Harry asks. The little boy has vivid red hair and deep black eyes. He is wearing scraggy clothes and he appears very meek. He nods shyly and Harry walks over to him before handing him his card. He flushes for some weird reason and Harry turns toward the others. "Alright, first of all, we will be needing entirely new wardrobes. After that we will go shopping for extra books, like cultural books, each of you will get one copy for yourself. After that, for make your dorm room more comfortable, we will be buying covers and pillows and the like to make it more comfortable. After that we will wonder around together and, before we come back, we will be shopping for toys and other things for your entertainment. The others will be doing this woo but in a different order and maybe different shops as well." Harry says to his group of eleven. They nod with infectious grins before Harry turns toward Ragnok. He blinks when he sees that the other groups are also there and that Ragnok is handing him another card.

"This card will work for five days. It has a connection to the Slytherin Vault. It shall be the initial buying and after that everything will come from their trust vaults. The rest of the goblins also have one to different vaults." Harry nods before whistling shrilly.

"Director Ragnok has requested, that if you don't want it to come from your Trust Vault, to have a goblin purchase the items with a provided extra card. These will be connected to one of fifteen main family vaults with over 300,000 galleons in them. For those with me I will be trying to purchase them. If you feel that you don't need much then you can use your own card but the Trust Vaults are limited and you may not have enough as we are going to encourage you to binge shop. Alright, at the discretion of your 'team leader' you can go." Harry turns toward Ragnok and sees that he motions toward another goblin.

"Griphook will be guiding you to the upper entry." A new goblin stands beside Harry and motions for his group to follow after him. They mostly stare at Harry with adoring eyes and the like. Harry flushes with embarrassment before sighing as he knows they see him as their hero. After getting to the Lobby Harry motions for them to follow after him.

"Alright, I'm sure that you have been here today but this is Flourish and Blotts. We will be looking for supplemental education books. Pick out at least one for the cultures they have, one law book, and maybe a language or two book to start with. Each of you are to get your own book and we can get as many books as we need. I'll be getting them too." Harry says as his group enters the store. He instantly gets several law books, all the language books, and several editions of several books. He also goes to get Second through Third Year Books as he believes that they would be good to have.

After checking out all the books, which mounted past 250 galleons, They all got their bags shrunken and placed into a central bag. "Alright, next is the wardrobe shop. We will be going to Madam Malkins and if you want anything in a different material go ahead and tell the clerk." Harry says causing them to head toward the clothes section. Harry goes up to the counter and gets his other outfits he left behind.

After helping each other and picking out different materials they are told to come back in two hours. "Thanks, we will pay for it now though." Harry tells the girl. She nods and takes his card before Checking the purchase and waving him off. The twelve of them then decide to go to the second hand shop. A few seem to think there might be useful items within. Harry sighs as they enter the shop. It has already been three hours of shopping for their team.

He looks through the jewelry before picking out a few different things. He follows after a few and picks things he sees them looking at with interest as well. In the back of the shop he finds an odd large stone. Touching his hand against it causes it to glow. "I wouldn't touch that if I was you. It is a spell stone. It can verify if you cast a spell correctly. If need be, we have thirty more in the back from a sold training center that wen tout of business." Harry nods and instantly turns around.

"I'd like your whole selection of training equipment. Mostly for defensive arts and the likes. Also, if you have any aids to learning wandless and soundless magic I'll take those as well." The man grins cheerfully at him before vanishing into the back. Harry picks up the foot square stone and puts it into his shopping box. After running through the store few times he sees the most interesting thing. A rather small owl pendent is glowing softly at the touch of one of the kids with him. He instantly drops it and Harry walks over.

"If it wanted to hurt you it already would have." Harry says amused before the boy cautiously picks it up again. He grins before putting it in his cart. Following him up to the front he sees most of them looking at the jewelry. "You guys ready?" They dart over to him and the clerk sighs before starting to check out their purchase. To his astonishment his stuff costs over 500 galleons. The others cost about 360 but still.

"Alright, next is a general store that has bedding and toys." They whoot with excitement before Hermione stiffens. Harry turns and sees a blond haired boy sneering at her with his friends. Harry motions for them to stay put before he walks over to the shrinking of Hermione's form.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" Harry laughs loudly. They glare at him with deathly glares.

"I wouldn't be calling the boy who lived that if I was you. Also, my Name is Harry Potter and those eleven are wards of my house." Harry says as his tone turns ivy. Their eyes widen. They splutter when he gives them a Slytherin Sneer worth of the prince of snakes himself. "If I find you harassing my charges again I will report it to your parents. Do you understand me?" They nod rapidly before Harry turns and walks over to them. He grins happily before motioning for them to lead the way. They giggle at the dumbfounded looks of the prats who glare weakly at him.

After going into the next shop Harry blinks at the sight of several girls on the tables screaming. Harry motions his group out and pulls out his wand. He blinks when he hears hissing of a snake. _$$$ STUPID TWO-LEG BETTER NOT SWEEP ASSURA'S HATCHLINGS UP AGAIN! IF TWO-LEG DOES ASSURA WILL BITE YOU! $$$_ Harry bursts out giggling, unknowingly in parseltongue. The snake and her hatchlings instantly slither around the counter. Harry kneels as she, and the clerk, watches him, albeit the clerk is fearful for him.

 _$$$ You don't have to scare her, you know. $$$_ The snake squeals before darting over and curing around his arm, her 7 inch babies following after her. She nudges his head.

 _$$$ We will go with speaker! What is Speaker's name? $$$_ She asks him. Harry rubs her eye-ridge before the babies curl around his wrist.

 _$$$ Give me a moment,$$$_ He says. He turns toward the clerk and smiles politely at her. "I'll take the snakes with me if you want me to. She says she is upset that you swept her 'hatchlings' into the trash and threatened to bite you. I really don't want you to be bitten and I know of a good place for them to live at." Harry says the girl squeals before the kids with him walk into the room. Harry slips his wand into his holster again.

"Whoa!" The fashionista says as he backs away at the sight of the snakes.

"One second guys," They nod with understanding. _$$$ These are my friends. If they allow your hatchlings to, could they stay with them and keep them safe by hiding around their neck or wrist? $$$_ They hiss eagerly and happy with the plan. Turning toward his group he smiles at them. "They have agreed to stay with you, normally around your neck or wrist, if you will let them. They promised to keep you safe as well." They stare at him for several moments before five of them cautiously reaches their wrist out. The fashionista lists his long hair. The six get the only hatchlings and Harry gets the mother draped around his neck.

"Can we still buy stuff or do we have to leave?" Hermione, one with a snake, asks the clerk.

The clerk doesn't look happy or unhappy but she replies, "As long as they don't bite anyone. Also, there might be more. There was more last week. If you can take them all I would be very happy."

Harry taps Assura causing her to look up at him. _$$$ Do you know where the other snakes are hidden? The lady requested that we take them somewhere safe for them and their hatchlings. $$$_ Harry tells her. She makes a screeching sound causing about twelve more fully grown snakes to come rushing in hissing ans spitting. They freeze when they see her wrapped around harry as if comfortable.

 _$$$ What is Assura doing around that Two Leg? $$$_ An older snake asks. He looks venomous to Harry as venom is leaking from his tooth as his hisses ready to attack Harry.

Harry grins before he responds. _$$$ I am speaker. I wish to take you with me. Also, for my friends, the ones with the hatchling snakes on them, they might be able to give you treats if you help keep them safe. $$$_ Harry says before turning toward them as they peer at the snakes from behind Harry. "They are willing to protect you six. How many big ones do you want?" The rest sigh and decide to take one as well giving them all at least one big snake, six with two snakes, and Harry with two big snakes. They are all about three feet long.

The clerk bursts into tears and nearly hugs Harry before the snakes hiss and she squeaks. "Go ahead and shop. I'll tell the boss the snakes moved out." Harry nods and follows his ground around the store and after several long minutes they check out and exit the shop. Fashionista is wearing his snake like an exotic scarf with the baby around his wrist like a bracelet.

As they head toward the Leaky Cauldron for supper they find the other members of the Potter Adopted Family there as well and they sit together. They have to have filled over ¾'s of the room and most people are extra crowded compared to earlier. After sitting down the server comes over again. "What can I get you?" Harry grins and decides to show off. "We will need 10 pounds of raw meat for my familiars, and I'd like a fruit salad and tea. The others stare at him curiously. The others grin with giggles as they give their orders one at a time. Twenty minutes later and the woman brings out their meals a a tower of ground meat. The others silence as Harry whispers as the six place their wrists above the table.

 _$$$ Snakes, this in the center is yours and it is dinner time.$$$_ Instantly a huge the snakes crawl out their clothes and go after the meat. "We might need more later for them. They are still growing after all." The waitress faints, thankfully their food was served first. Harry and his group begin snickering as the entire room silences.

"Are those snakes?" the blond boy from earlier asks as he peers over Harry's shoulder.

"Yep, all of them are my familiars. I don't leave them at home and I make sure my inner group are safe." The boy looks at him before looking back at the snakes. _$$$ Assura, come here, meet this guy. $$$_ She pauses before she slithers over and waves her tail at him before she goes back to eating. "Assura say hi." Harry giggles at the frozen form of the kid and the entire frozen room before he goes back to eating. His entire table is eating merrily while everyone else stares cautiously. They, goblins included, finish quickly.

"Alright, next we are going to Gringotts to get a portkey, but I got to get my stuff from the room I rented." They nod and his group waits patiently before harry comes back down the stairs and gives Tom the key back. He clears his throat stopping Harry suddenly. Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Can you… make an oath that you don't plan on being a Dark Lord?" He says clearly. Many of the still watching patrons stop to listen. Pulling out his wand he places the tip over his heart.  
"I, Harold 'Harry' James Fleamont Potter, do hereby swear never to become a Dark Lord bent on conquest. So mote it be." Several people spit out tea and the likes, and several gape at him as he leaves with his inner group. Several of them are giggling like crazy. Harry smiles at them knowing that they are amused. Suddenly they all stop and look at Hermione. She is staring behind them at the following group of children, they are the ones from earlier, the ones who harassed Hermione. The 'ringleader', the platinum blond boy, steps forward and clears his throat.

"We just want to apologize for being rude to your charge. Also, we would like to become your followers. Most people only see us snakes as dark wizards and we got to talking. We don't want to be see like that. So we figure that if we stick with you that we can help prove snakes aren't bad." The blond says with embarrassment. Harry stares at him. A few feet behind the group is a larger group of their parents.

"Alright, I suppose the lot of you can be useful. However, I want to ask your parents for a favor." They turn around and motion them forwards. They step and gather around their children. "I want to start a defense club at Hogwarts that I'll be naming 'Offensive-Defensive Club' and I might nee such things as spell stones and the like. If any of you have any extra we would appreciate borrowing a few for the club. If it is a success then we will be buying the stones from you." They parents raise an eyebrow before the Platinum Blond Man, the ringleader's father, steps forward.  
"Spell stones the size I have are at least 100 galleons a piece. Are you sure you will be able to afford it out of your trust vault?" The others look at him before Harry grins amused.

"You don't know?" He tilts his head at Harry. "I am officially emancipated, nothing can change that and I will be starting to look into investments within a week or two." They raise an eyebrow before they nod at him.

"Very well, I as a Malfoy cannot disregard the fractured teaching method of defense against the dark arts. Also, out of curiosity, what do you want to do when you grow up?" He tilts his head and Harry grins widely at him with excitement.

"I want to be a mediwizard. I think it is really a good job to get into and I like helping people or I wouldn't have adopted about 100 people into the house of Potter. My family has a clinic somewhere here in England and I want to reopen it and provide 'walk in' medical care at a reasonable price. Also, I used to get hurt a lot as a child and I already know a lot about first aid." Harry begins to prattle on about medics and how they save lives before Hermione pokes his shoulder causing him to look at her before he grows sheepish. "But yeah, I want to be a mediwizard when I grow up." They smile at him politely. Harry pauses as an idea comes to him.

Hermione chimes up, "I know you have an idea of some sort for them so spit it out." Harry flushes with embarrassment at her amused tone of voice. More than a few of the adults grin at this and before they can bicker Malfoy Sr. Clears his throat.

Turning toward them Harry sighs. "Well, I just thought about something. In the muggle world, in order to understand a certain since, such as chemistry, which is like potions but with mundane plants and animals, they have to have a sample to figure out cures for stuff, like a spider's poison. So maybe, if any of you had advanced dark spellbooks that explained the 'details' behind dark curses the mediwitches and mediwizards at Saint Mungo's might be able to find cures for such things. Albei the spells will have to be used on an animal and the animal used for the test, but chickens reproduce fast so they would be a prime testing target. So maybe you can ask the communities retired 'medimagic' users to try to find cures while giving them books. And there will need to be lots of birds with each curse, to test differences between remedies, but I think it will be worth it. Even if all the mediwizards can do is find a way to stall it that would still be a wonderful thing. Don't you think?" They group, and a few people who followed out of curiosity, are giving him appraising looks. Malfoy smirks at him.

"I hadn't thought of that. And knowing the components to a curse will make it easier to cure them." Says Misses Malfoy. She nods respectfully to Harry before she nudges her husband and gently pulls Malfoy Jr. along as they make their way back into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry flushes knowing that this might be in the Newspaper tomorrow morning but he doesn't really care much. He told the truth after all.

Turning around he begins hurrying to Gringotts ready to go to a manor the goblins have readied, with the help of House Elves, whatever those are.


	2. To the End of Summer

_**Harry Potter Wants to be a Mediwizard!**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Harry decides that when he grows up, he wants to be a mediwizard. So he decides to start studying a lot more than Hogwarts Teachers teach them. Especially the ignorant DADA teachers of Hogwarts._

 _ **Warning:**_ _There will be some bad language in this story as well as a wild power discovered by a bisexual Harry Potter. Harry is 11 years old in the story and I know that is about when most gay boys discover that they don't like girl._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own neither Harry Potter in any way, shape, form or fashion as I didn't create it._

 _ **Chapter Two: To the End of Summer**_

Harry sighs as he works out in the garden with the house elves. For some reason he likes planting things and working like this as it gives hi time to think. Quite a few of the Muggleborn children are out here helping him as well. Especially those of his age group as they claim they want to start learning about magical plants early.

Peter is chattering nicely with their 'Elven Tutor' and Harry smiles at him. The boy seems to think Harry needs a body guard everywhere he goes and normally follows him everywhere that is reasonable. Sighing Harry stretches the annoying kink out of his back. Harry rolls his eyes at the fact that everyone paused to look at him, even the older children. "Pay attention!" The elf chimes in his squeaky voice. Harry, having read the entire book, knows a little of what he is supposed to be doing. After several moments the elf squeals happily. Harry looks surprised to see Peter's Plant has suddenly grown much larger.

"Bravo, You's be having plant Affinity! Only those with it can make plants grow without spells!" Peter grins at her before they start chattering again. Harry clears his throat at him.

They all pause to look at him. "Be careful that you don't use too much magic doing that or you will pass out. Especially since none of us have large core sizes yet. Plus, Tinky will have to take you to Saint Mungo's if you do pass out as you could potentially go into a coma for several months." The others nod and the older kids simply smile softly at his advice.

"Tinky thinks it be time for everyone to clean up. It almost be lunch time!" He chirps happily. Everyone, except for one or two, begin packing and finishing up their plant. Harry coughs and looks at Peter.

Everyone looks at him and most wrinkle their noses. "Linty won't let you at the dinner table looking like that. I know that you are responsible but you need to go ahead and clean up and maybe ask an elf to use a cleaning charm on your clothes, either that or you should probably go change. I'll wait for you at lunch. If I need muscle I got a bunch of bigger kids right here." More than a few giggle at that, some louder than others. He nods to him before taking off before Joseph comes over, and Harry sees that his area is cleaned up, and begins helping tend to Peter's plant. "Thanks Joseph." Harry says happily. They boy nods and Harry blinks as he realizes something. The boy is almost spotless, without even the tiniest hint of dirt on his clothes.

"Thank you Harry." He says to him and Harry whistles sharply, the 19 snakes come back over and curl around 'their' people. After finishing his own area Harry looks up and snorts, the brawniest boys, and the only brawny girl, are hovering nearby with Joseph and Charles, who has a bright flush on his face for some reason.

"You guys didn't have to wait on me. But since you did… thanks. Let's go get cleaned up… Other than Joseph, he looks spotless somehow." They all look at Joseph and more than a few blink. They follow after Harry and, once in the entry, they are helped to get clean, by a few elves with charms. Another butler elf motions for them to follow and guides them to the Dinning room. Harry grins as he looks at Charles, his birthday is today, not that he told Harry, and Harry has cake ready for him, "Chelsea, Charles, I want to talk to you for a moment. The brawny boys pout before they go a few steps ahead and Harry pauses down the hall from the Dining room.

"Yes Harry?" Charles says with hope shining in his eyes.

"I was wondering if there is anything you think the others might enjoy doing for a fun activity. I don't know what to plan." Chelsea grins, he stepped aside with her earlier and told her he would talk to them. To be honest, an elf is nearby listening and will be writing it down so he can get Harry's Gift to Charles complete.

"Well, I don't know much as I don't really know what everyone would like. What do you like, Charles?" Chelsea asks him pointedly. He flushes with embarrassment.

He shifts on his feet, "I… guess that a board game night would be nice. Or just a time to do lots of board games. Different kids too, and maybe some card games of different types." Harry's hands, which are behind his back, motion for the elf to go.

"Alright, we might do that next week." Charles flushes brighter again and Harry motions for him to follow after him. The elves wanted his cake and lunch to be their gift so he told them that they can look for foods he likes. He seems to like pasta and coconut flavored things. He keeps going after the Coconut milk and tend to sneak into the kitchen to get some during the night. Charles, not suspecting anything, opens the dinning room, door, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Charles freezes as Harry blinks. They completely turned the place into a party zone. There is even a huge amount of toys, mostly what the elves got him with money he provided.

"What? Whose birthday?" Harry winks at Chelsea. Charles turns toward him and flushes more. "Oh? Happy Birthday, Charles. The elves must have outdone themselves. Look at the huge coconut cake!" Charles whirl around before he begins twitching. Suddenly the kitchen elves appear in front of him.

"We places a ward around the cake. You's can only get to it after you eat one plate of regular food. Also, Charles has to be first to get some." The head elf says before they usher him over to the food. Harry grins as they begins to chatter happily. "QUIET!" The head elf screams loudly. "Linty wants everyone to write their birthday on ti's list here by the end of Charles' Birthday Party. Don't be shy or Linty will hunt you down. Understood?" Many of them laugh but they all know she is serious by now. Harry watches Charles get placed at the head of the table, to his total embarrassment, before the elves serve him the pasta dish, Italian style.

After they all eat, which to Harry's surprise, Charles eats three plates of Alfredo, they take him over to the large cake. He gets a smaller piece, as he literally ate the most. After that they start going around the table, starting with Harry as usual. After that the clean the table, while making Charles remain seated, before bringing the towers of present over. He starts ripping into the presents. Harry, sees that he gets a lot of bunny themed stuff, but he also get some enchanted earrings, to keep people out of his mind, according to the elves, and he has a bright red flush at the last item. He hides it for some reason before looking directly at Harry. Harry frowns, he seems to be missing a present.

The one he hides must be it. It is simply a pet bunny, the color changing one from Magical Menagerie. Suddenly it jumps out of the box and more than one squeals in surprise though the girls instantly try to 'glomp' it. "A bunny!" Harry says as if surprised. Harry grins, it was the bunny, and it seems to be loving the attention from the female population. Suddenly Charles pouts as he looks longingly at the bunny. Just as suddenly as it appeared Joseph goes to the bunny, picks it out of Chelsea's hand before taking it over to Charles who instantly looks happy again. Charles gently rubs its ear and chatters softly to it. Harry, having already planned it, goes down to Harry, where Linty meets him before asking, "Will he be able to take it to Hogwarts?" Charles turns toward them and grins infectiously when Linty nods a whole bunch.

"Professor McGonagall gave permission for it to be brought or we not have bought it." Harry pats Linty's head for going with the plan. Harry smiles at Charles before another elf appears and clears his throat.

"Everyone's need come to the Ballroom, we have a slight problem and it be easier if you together though not everyone has to come." The kids frown with worry and Harry rolls his eyes at Solney's 'excuse' that he gave. After leading the way Harry slows down just enough that the others, beside the insanely happy Charles, slows. He opens the door before freezing.

"The elves wanted to do the party but I got game night! Sort of. I also got the bunny. What are you going to name him? I personally think it looks like a 'Robert' myself." Harry comments to himself, mostly due to nerves. Charles glomps him, with the bunny in his other arm.

"He is Robert." He says firmly. Harry blinks before shrugging. The group enters the room and they grin at the huge array of tables laid out and the board games begin. To Harry's mortification they stay up past midnight playing games.

/.-.-.-.\

Today is the day after Charles' party and he keeps following Harry around, and he asked an elf to go buy a pet carrying case. He described on before they had Madam Malkin custom make one for the size of a bunny. So Robert is inside a brown lace carrier and Charles is following him even more. In an hour or two he has an appointment at Gringotts to look over the money spent from around the first to the fifth of the month. It is at 10:15am sharp on August Eleventh, and that is today. Harry sighs before he turns toward Charles, who has a dreamy face on, and he clears his throat.

"Yes?" He says as he instantly becomes alert.

"I've got a meeting I got to get to for checking investments and such today. In our ag4e group, I am leaving both you and Hermione in charge. If neither of you agree on something, call on an older kid. This is a big responsibility and I know that you will not abuse this. If you do well, I'll give you another trust vault meant exclusively for investments. Same for Hermione." Charles gets a serious look before he nods one.

"Good, I have to go get dressed, I'll be leaving around 10:10am so expect to be in charge til at lunch at the least. If you do come across a disagreement and settle it without getting an older kid, by 'negotiation' I'll give you a mental brownie point. Same for Hermione. Also, as everyone knows I have Hermione for a second in command, she already knows that you will be helping her. Because of this, it makes you my third in command. I really would like to get Hermione an assistant to help he with planning events and stuff but I don't know who it should be. Anyway, I got to go. I believe in you so you will do well, I don't believe in just anybody after all." Charles flushes again and becomes shy again. Harry suddenly hugs him before he lets go and whistles shrilly. His personal elf appears and instantly pops him away.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry groans as he comes out of the floo network. To his surprise, Joseph is helping Hermione for some reason. She looks like she is focusing really hard. Suddenly she turns toward Joseph. "I'm glad that Charles convinced me to let you try. You actually have brilliant ideas.

Clearing his throat causes both of them to look up at him and Hermione flushes. "What exactly happened?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

She smiles at him, "Well, Joseph suddenly came up to me while I was getting files together, he asked me what I was doing and I told him about the plans for the Offensive-Defensive Club. He then told me that he would help me and I told him no. Charles was walking past the door at that point before asking what I said no to. I explained before he told me that I wouldn't know if he could help until I gave him a chance. He asked me to let him try coming up with an idea for thirty minutes. I did and that was an hour and thirty minutes ago. He is very helpful and has brilliant ideas!" Hermione says happily before showing him several sheets stamped with a 'needs approval' mark.

"Good job and coming to an agreement. If need be we can make him an 'unofficial aid' for you Hermione. Joseph, you have a week to prove your grit. If you do we'll involve you in the plans as Hermione is tasked with coming up with some for the community. At the end of the week, if she says she likes you, you will be given a 'test' of sorts. I am really hopeful that you will pass it. Any methods are allow except for help from Hermione or myself. Keep up the good work you two. Also, Hermione, I have set up an investment vault under your name. It has 250,000 galleons in it and you are allowed to invest as you feel fit to. Same goes for Charles. And if you do well, you will get one too, Joseph. It can be for anything but I want you to only invest with it. After at least three months then you can take something from it. But that three months has to be investments going." They salute him with two bobs to their chest and a peace sign. Harry grins, he did that in front of the others as a promise and Hermione announced that it would be their salute.

Harry goes toward the hall and opens the door before heading toward the kitchen for a late lunch. He was there for four hours after all. As he enters the kitchen he blinks as he sees a plate with the meal with a note beside it. Going over he reads the note as he notices the steam coming from the food.

 **Harry,**

 **I wanted to make sure you have something good to eat so I asked the elves to put this in stasis. It is just something small I can do for you but I think everyone else was concerned as well. They brightened up when I asked the elves such so I know so.**

 **~Charles**

Harry smiles at the sweet thoughtfulness and picks the plate up before going into the dinning room and eating. Though now that he thinks about it Charles behavior completely confuses him. He knows he is loyal to him, that is for sure, but he seems… off for some reason. It is a topic to think about later. Hearing the dinning room door open he looks up to find Charles walking over to him.

"Thanks for the meal, Charles. I guess this makes it Official though." Charles goes deep red in the face for some reason.

"W-wh-what?" He squeaks suddenly nervous.

Harry looks up at him and grins, "You ar4e officially the Third in Command. Congratulations on your achievement." Charles instantly relaxes and Harry blinks at him, he is having weird behavior again.

Turing toward his meal he continues eating happily, as he enjoys Chicken Casserole very much.

/.-.-.-.\

"What the fuck?!" Harry says at the breakfast table startling more tha a few to looking up at the letter in his hand. Harry sighs before Charles and Hermione are instantly next to him, with Joseph behind Hermione. Harry deflates before he stands. "The goblins, apparently, are not able to get you into Hogwarts except for the first years. The rest of you have been enrolled in Durmstrang Institute. I am truly sorry, everyone." Harry frowns and the others mostly nod, having not expected it anyway.

Harry sits down and eats quietly before he blinks as an idea comes to him. "Solney!" The elf appears quickly, "Get me a quill and a parchment as well as an envelope." He tells her with a fierce fire in his eyes.

The others instantly know he has a plan to get them into Hogwarts. Hermione grins the widest though.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry grins as he gets another letter. He reads it before scowling again. He writes a letter before using his Potter Insignia stamp and sealing it with wax in the form or the Potter Insignia as well. Hermione only hopes he will be able to pull through for them, with there only being a week until Hogwarts.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry sighs as he enters the courtroom. He is wearing the 'Lord Robes' of the house of Potter and has a 'Familial ring on each of his ten fingers. He has a serious look as all of his 'siblings' enter the room, those who were denied entry to Hogwarts sits in the front rows with Hermione, Charles and Joseph. Harry hasn't really had time to give him his test assignment yet but it is still on the back burner. He goes over to the Plaintiff's side of the courtroom. On the other side stands Dumbledore in his seats and he winces at the sight of the angry glares from several of the children.

"Are you Lord Potter?" Amelia Bones asks surprised.

"Harry raises his right hand and shows her his index finger, which holds the Potter Lord ring.

She nods satisfied before she bangs the hammer onto the desk. "Court is now in session." More than three hundred people are in the witness are, some of which paid to have seats while others, mainly the reports, automatically had seats to the place. "Lord Harold 'Harry' James Fleamont Potter has come to Press Charges on Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for denying his charges entry to Hogwarts. The Plaintiff can ow make his case." She says with a serious look.

Harry stands and nods to her with respect. "Every one of the children behind me that entered with me are muggleborns. Their parents abandon them thinking them to be worshipers of the devil. I Inducted them into the House of Potter as soon as I discovered the problem. At the time, before they became official members of my family, they had no money, most of them had been working for the goblins in return for education. Even then the goblins had been having trouble as they couldn't teach them human magic as they have very little aptitude for it. And likewise, the children had a complete and total lack of aptitude for goblin magics. I placed an application for them to enter Hogwarts as it had been the school which initially gave them invites. The Defendant claimed that there was no possible way that they could pay for the education. I have on me, a complete list of my vaults and their monetary assets, only the Galleons listed as the rest would be a bit redundant. If you will look over the vaults listed and tell me why these children should be denied a good education I will concede but I will persist that they must go to Hogwarts." Harry says firmly. He offers a testing sheet, he used at Gringotts and the guard takes it before handing it to Amelia. The rest of the Wizengamot felt that they would be too lenient as they mostly knew Dumbledore. In the end it was decided that Amelia would be the judge, as the head of the Law Enforcement Division of the Ministry.

She takes the sheet before her eyes bulge and she looks at Dumbledore. "The Defendant will now make a counter case." Dumbledore stands and clears his throat.

"Why Hogwarts has no room for them." Instantly Harry stands and pulls out a sheet of parchment, ready for his counter case.

Amelia motions for Dumbledore to quiet and he does. "My father, who was in Gryffindor, and had direct access to the wards as the Heir to Gryffindor House, managed to use a few Cartography ward spells and attach them to the ward stone and this parchment. If I may use my wand?" She nods and Harry pulls his wand out before tapping the Parchment. He mutters before the page instantly unfolds. "According to the Records of Hogwarts those in both Slytherin and Raveclaw have individual rooms for each child. Both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor has six children to a room to create companionship. In each year, each house has about thirty children, with fifteen to the girls side and fifteen to the boys side. With me, I only have fifteen at max to enter each year of academia. The first years have been accepted but will you please count the number of rooms?" Dumbledore stands and mutters before the Parchment glows. "Does the fire proof charm count as attempted destruction of evidence?" He asks smuggle. The entire sheet is also enchanted that only a Potter could ever remove the spells or alter them.

Amelia sees Dumbledore glaring at the map as if trying to set it on fire. "Dumbledore, if you continue I will have to force you to leave." He sits down with a deep inhaled breath.

"While you are at it use a finite incantum in case he cast an illusion upon it, please." Dumbledore levels him a darker glare. Amelia takes it and cast the spell before sternly looking at Dumbledore.

"I told you to stop that. You will now be escorted out of the courtroom." Many people gape at this, the guards walk over and he stomps out of the room and after the guard.

"I'd use finite again." Harry suggests. Amelia immediately does so before counting each dorm and sighing.

"Ruling in favor of the Plaintiff, the Defendant will pay 5000 galleons per child while allowing them entry into Hogwarts." Harry clears his throat before Malfoy comes forward.

"I would like to officially claim a Vote of No confidence against Dumbledore in the Wizengamot, the International Confederation of Wizards, and Hogwarts as the Headmaster or even a Professor. He promotes the Gryffindor hatred of Slytherins, is unfair in his decisions and refuses to pay Gringotts for the removal of the curse upon the Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Instantly cries of rage and hysteria are heard.

Amelia bands her hammer several times to get order back into the room. Lady Longbottom suddenly comes forward. "I second that vote. I never knew that he didn't pay them! He told the public that they couldn't do it due to strength!" She says steaming angry.

"Alright, The Defendant will be removed from both the Wizengamot Leadership and the International Confederation of wizards. He will have a probationary period of time at Hogwarts before we decide to either remove him or until he corrects his attitude. Case Dismissed for now." Harry whistles shrilly suddenly before standing once more.

"I would like to formally inform the public that my sworn Godfather, Sirius Orion Black, was never given a trial to begins with. I would like to request that this be done as quickly as possible, before he goes insane." Outcries of rage echo from around the room, many know about the oaths given for such a thing.. They also know that he would be dead is he did try to betray Harry or the Potters.

Harry grins knowing the day will end in hysteria at the very least. Harry exits the room after the 'Potter People' as they will undoubtedly be known as.


	3. To Hogwarts we go!

_**Harry Potter Wants to be a Mediwizard!**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Harry decides that when he grows up, he wants to be a mediwizard. So he decides to start studying a lot more than Hogwarts Teachers teach them. Especially the ignorant DADA teachers of Hogwarts._

 _ **Warning:**_ _There will be some bad language in this story as well as a wild power discovered by a bisexual Harry Potter. Harry is 11 years old in the story and I know that is about when most gay boys discover that they don't like girl._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own neither Harry Potter in any way, shape, form or fashion as I didn't create it._

 _ **Chapter Three: To Hogwarts we go!**_

Harry grins as his entire group gets onto the train. The older years wonder off to find friends before Harry's Inner Circle follow and they find a boy with a Prefect Badge from Slytherin. "Excuse me, me and my siblings want to sit together, also, I expect us to have company. Could you enlarge an empty room into a space twice as long?" Harry asks politely. The Slytherin grins before motioning for them to follow after him.

"Malfoy was looking for your group. He said he was supposed to meet with you and your group, so did several other firsties. Here they are!" He opens a door and Harry's group files into the room. All of them carry an extra trunk and Harry grins at them. Thankfully, thanks to one of his elves infiltrating Hogwarts staff, Harry already has a room planned for everything.

"How nice of you to get a room for us." Harry says politely. He sits next to Malfoy as the room goes quiet.

"Yes, our parents asked us to give you these objects. Also, Father says to tel you that fifteeen cures have already been devised and are working perfectly. He said that the ones from his trunk are officially yours." Malfoy say to him as he gives him his trunk. Harry nods to him before snapping his fingers.

"Make a note of what is in each trunk and who gives them. They got these for the Offensive-Defensive Club. And Hermione?" She looks at him and he grins.

"I'll go recruit a few prefects." She says before she stands and heads out the door. The others frown with confusion before they shrug it off.

"Alright, I've got a plan in motion to get some better DADA lessons in. I have studied and practiced up to third year Defense spells and am currently learning the fourth year spells. I will be starting a club I call 'Offensive-Deffensive Club' and it will have two levels at initial starting period. One for first and second years and another for third and fourth years Anybody in a year above or at a level will be allowed entry. Also, I'll need help spreading the word considering there is literally a curse Dumbledore refuses to remove from the DADA Class. They tried moving rooms too and everything but Hiring the goblins. So yeah." Harry says disgruntled. Seconds later and he hears the door slide open.

"Oh Great! Slimey Snakes!" Instantly Harry's familairs stick their heads out of tehir places and his violently causing the door to be slammed shut. Everyone bursts out laughing as the snakes go back into hiding. Several moments later the red haired boy returns and harry whispers.

 _$$$ Quiet and still. $$$_ he hears his snake laugh a little.

"Alright, who has the snakes?" The Ravenclaw Prefect asks.

"Perfect timing! This red haired boy beside you harrassed us and called us all slimey snakes. After that my magic reacted and cast an illusion. Whe I became mortified they vanished." Harry says before pulling a file out.

"Perfect timing why?" The girl asks.

"Well, I have need to recruit at least two Prefects for a club I want to start. Mostly just to keep the peace but if you want to learn too that is fine. Here is a complete copy for the plans." Harry hands her the file, which is about a centimeter thick altogether.

"Alright, I will consider it. And you, Weasley, lost whichever house you go to ten points. So you are already in the negative." Shes says sternly. The boy splutters.

"But there WAS snakes! Real snakes and they hissed at me while dancing!" Harry bursts out laughing causing everyone to look at him.

"I'll have to go find a snake and find out if they can dance!" Several others among his siblings giggle before the Prefect pauses at the comment. She swats the boy before grabbing his ear and closing the door.

"Oh my god! That was perfect!" A bubbly Slytherin girl says with amusement. Several of the snakes grin at her along with Harry's siblings.

"Tell me about it. I didn't even know that people could be parselmouths until I met and seen Harry talking to a snake." Joseph says with a grin causing a few to whirl toward them. They stare at Harry for a few moments and he speaks.

 _$$$ Guys and Gals, meet the outer circle. $$$_ The snakes know about the 'circle' and its variants. They instantly poke their heads out and look at the Slytherins earning shocked looks.

"No wonder Draco worships your very presence." The bubbly girl says earning an annoyed look.

"I do not!" He sneers at her. Several grin at him, including Harry.

"Even if you don't we can still be friends." Harry says with a grin of amusement.

"Yes! I'm friends with Harry!" Everyone giggles before he pauses. "Not that I worship hjim or anything. It is nothing like that." Everyone is snickering under their breaths.

Joseph chimes up, "I thing the courtroom has decided you are guilt of be a Potter Head!" He earns even louder snickers at his declaration. Their group snickers even louder than the outer circle earning a flush from Draco.

"I think we should stop teasing Malfoy. After all, it might make it develop into a crush if left to simmer." Charles says with a serious and annoyed look. The loud laughter become rambunctious at those words and the Slytherins grin at each other before looking between Charles and Harry. None of them notice.

"I would never date Harry! He is like my idol, you don't date idols!" Draco says disgruntled and annoyed at the sudden shrieks of laughter. The snakes are watching and they hiss in laughter at the strong smell of embarrassment Draco is emitting. He plops back into his seat with his arms crossed and a complete pout.

"How long have we been moving for?" Joseph asks suddenly. Everyone looks at the window and they quiet as if wondering the same thing.

"Well, time flies when you are in good company." Harry says with a serious look before laughter erupts from them all again.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry grins as they are allowed to re-enter their room as the girls wanted to change. The girls are now going to wait in the hall, his group of girls are already out there and the others leave giving Harry winks for some reason. Weird behavior again? He goes into the room and instantly begins changing. For some reason, in the middle of changing, Charles faints. Opening the door by a crack. "Could you go get a 'male prefect' for me? Charles fainted for some reason and there is a little blood coming out his nose." Hermione nearly panics as she rejoined the grou about an hour afterward saying they have five prefects on their side.

The door is knocked on and the Slytherin prefect enters the room, the same one that guided Harry and his siblings earlier. He quickly wakes him up and he instantly flushes and buries his face in his hands. "This will be happening often. He obviously has some dating trouble and passed out about it." He looks up and sees the Slytherins glancing between him and Harry. "I suggest that none of you change in the same room with him again if avoidable and he has gotten over his problem. He will be fine." He says as the train slows to a crawl.

By the time the train has stopped completely he is all better but completely embarrassed about it. Harry keeps his eyes on him as he, and his entire selection of siblings, go to the boats on the shore. A few of them are enlarged and have enough space to fit two on each bench. Harry gets on a bench with Draco, Hermione and Joseph is behind him and Charles is directly in front of Harry so he can keep an eye on him. After making it across to an underground shore they climb up until they are in front of two large doors.

The giant knocks loudly before the door opens with a creak. He speaks to her for a moment before entering the school. "If you will follow me." She says and both the upper and younger years follow after her into a room. They can literally hear the student body in the dinning hall across from them. She gives them a speech while introducing herself as Professor McGonagall. After several seconds of looking over their group she exits the room. The Weasley brat is glaring at him, probably still angry about the prank.

Grinning happily at him he waves like an old friend. He raises his hand and flips him the bird and a screeching ghost starts hounding him. At the noise McGonagall comes back and the ghost tells her what happened. Instantly she gives him detention. He starts screaming at her, about how people are unfair and she deducts points and threatens to set his twin brothers after him. "Now follow me once more, all of you." She says, the ghosts are already gone and they line up, with the older newbies in the back, and McGonagall pulls an old hat and a stool out before placing the hat on the stool. Harry looks at the sorting hat, he did his research and told his siblings about it. After a weird song, which everything seems weird, McGonagall starts reading names off. She sorts the majority of them before coming to Harry's name.

"Potter, Harry." Harry strides up and delicately sits on the stool before the hat hums thoughtfully.

' _Mister Potter, or should I say 'Lord Potter', I believe I will give you a unique offer considering your plans for helping the student body.'_ The hat's mental voice echoes around his mind.

He gives a mental reply. _'First of all, while I am interested it is rude not to introduce yourself. Once you do that I will listen before deciding to accept or refuse.'_ Harry hears a audible laugh.

' _How polite of you to be interested! My name is Alistair and I belonged to your ancestor, Godric Gryffindor. He was a fine man, and he wore me proudly despite my plain look. Alright. Seeing as you have inherited all of the Vaults of the Founders you are technically 'Hogwarts Heir' and can claim such as your title. This will allow you to start any groups you wish within reason as long as they are benefiting to Hogwarts Student body. It also allows you to tel the board to 'punish' the staff fro unprecedented threats and behaviors. Such as being unfair on Dumbledore's Parts. If they need to be corrected a third time you can literally fire any of the staff, including Dumbledore. But that comes with at least third year and before that you will have to give the 'Board of Governors' a 'vote of no confidence' before anyone is removed or changed to an alternate position.'_ Alistair says quite cheerfully.

' _If that is all I probably would still do fine wherever I please. Give me another set of reasons and I'll accept. But they have to be good.'_ Harry responds to the hate.

He chuckles out loud before he grins from atop Harry's Head. _'Well, you get the entire Founder;'s Dorm for you and those you invite to sleep within. It will make it easier to hide your familiars when needed. And, you will have your own library and access to every book in Hogwarts 'official' library. Even the restricted section. Plus, there are about thirty bedrooms there, not including the others, ranging from a potions lab to a work station complete with everything you need to start planning things. Not only that but those who room there are considered to be 'immune' from point deduction and detentions and, once their spell repertoire has broadened they can go into the Forest and not be punished.'_ Harry grins and gives the mental okay.

"I would like to announce the first Hogwart's Heir. This title was Planned by the founds as they suspected one with the blood of all of them would eventually appear. Lord Potter is exempt from Detentions, point deductions and can start any group within reason the is beneficial to the student body. This is not limited to Clubs. Also, he reserves the right to create additional reward systems as long as they are well though out and they school is completely prepared for them. Also, he may invite others into the Founder's Dorm who share these benefits albeit they are considered as members of their houses. Eventually, they will be allowed into the Forest without punishment unless the Laws of Hogwarts set down by the reigning queen of England, at the time of Hogwarts' creation. Eventually, once he fully graduates from Hogwarts, he will be the complete and total owner of Hogwarts." The hat says smug before he snaps, "Cast another compulsion on me, Dumbledore and I will refuse to sort people EVER AGAIN!" Alistair screeches at him causing the other staff screech at well.

"Anything else?" Harry asks him and sends a thought for his inner circle to at least be allowed within.

"The following people are inducted into the Founder's Dorm: Ernie Ayleward, Joseph Brightwood, Lina Blackwell, Mildred Colt, Peter Dave, Hermione Granger, Charles Greenway, Lenora Horton, Emma Hereford, and Samuel Welling. They have the same privileges and rights as Lord Potter does. So mote it be!" The school bell chimes loudly once. They squeal before the room expands and a smaller table appears in the center of the table, ready to host them."Seeing as Harry needs to interact with his own age-group I have decided to deny the second year through seventh year charges of the House of Potter. Also, there is just thirty bedrooms and there is over a hundred of you. So yeah, I couldn't fit you all if I wanted to." Alistair says politely, knowing that Harry prefers the company of his own age group. Harry's inner circle walks over to the table and sits as Harry remains there.

"Alistair?" Harry asks and the hat hums.

"Harry is politely asking that the persons who have the Marauder's map return it to him. His father is Prongs according to his knowledge." Instantly the Gryffindor Twins with red hair shriek and tackle Harry before bowing to him over and over again.

"What are you doing?" Harry says, accidentally leaking some attitude into his voice.

"Getting ready to help you prank everyone!" They sync before bowing again.

"You do realize that Pranks are for babies and childish people. I believe the two of you would make better inventors than Prank Artists." Harry says dryly. They freeze before they slump. "Let me guess, you tried but lacked resources?" The both nod as if sad. Harry sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He looks at them and crosses his arm before taking the map back from them. "I'll pay each of you 10,000 galleons and provide the materials if you can make a hat to protect people as in defense against the dark arts. I'll be needing those as soon as possible for a 'special project' that I will now be able to enact. And if you create more protective gear through enchantments I'll pay 5000 galleons for each of them while buying the goods necessary. But you have to stop pranking people unless they are your worst enemy. You do have my permission to prank every dark lord you meet though I doubt you will be able to get away with it."

They freeze at the offered trade deal before they huddle together and whisper to each other. After nodding to each other suddenly they step apart and offer their hands to Harry. "We will do so but we can't take that much money for one thing!" The twin on the left says earning a stern nod from the other.

"But if we create a few things for you pet project we can take the initial pay." The other twin nods as the right one finishes for him.

Harry sighs before crossing his arms again. "But think about what I said, I didn't say it outright but I want multiple copies. Some things are just better when you have more of them. Also, any method is acceptable ranging from runic arrays to charms." They look at each other before shrugging at each other.

"Sure but we will be making over a thousand." the one on the left says.

"But that will only be the price for quick providing." Harry offers his hand and they shake it before jumping as a soft glow engulfs their hands. The twins pause as Alistair clears his… brim?

"I would suggest that the two of you move into the Founder's Dorm as you have made an unbreakable oath for service. Not only that but his group, despite being first years, has already started reading theory for fifth year and they are first years. Though they haven't tried anything." He adds for their defense, Harry knows it is a complete lie. Several of them have been casting magic constantly.

"Alright, induct them if you think it is wise." Harry comments causing the table to grow longer and add two seats worth of space. They quickly sit down and start twitching with excitement.

Alistair quickly finishes the sorting and Dumbledore stands, a calm face on, before suddenly smiling, "I have only a few words to say. Oddment, Blubber, and Twick!" He says causing the feast to appear. His table, as expected, doesn't have food. To his surprise, his elves appear and begin bringing dishes from the mansion to the room full of food. His group instantly begins eating and Harry dully notices that Dumbledore is furious. Harry turns toward the twins as they take a bite.

"Both of you realize that part of the payment for those goods is to get them copyrighted in your name, right?" They pause and look at each other before shrugging to each other.

They turn toward Harry with foxy grins, "Thanks." They keep syncing their words which amuses him to no end. Harry nods to him and begins chowing down. Snapping his fingers causes Solney to appear next to him.

"Will you go confirm the print order? I'll need them by the end of a week." The elf silently vanishes just as quickly as she appeared. Harry grins as he continues eating.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry grins, Snape is now his 'sort of' friend. Having already learned some Medimagic spells, he was able to save Draco after he fell into the lake off a broom thanks to the Weasley boy from the train. Harry dived in head first and brought him to the shore before clearing his airway. Poppy promptly told the school that Draco would have died if Harry wouldn't have acted so fast. The fact that Harry asked one of his 'people' to check on him every morning fo the first five days afterward, which he spent in the Hospital wing with ammonia, made Snape far more cordial with hims than anyone else outside his house.

That happened Monday, the first day that Classes were held. On Tuesday the fliers arrived for his club and sign-up sheets for each magic class from 1st to 4th year. A memo that old students could apply had all of them filled with practically everyone, mostly out of curiosity. Today is Saturday. The five inducted prefects, one from each house, were shown how to enter the Room of Requirement before Harry asked them to enter their houses and bring the people on the list. He even has medallions for each class to set the next time and day. Each one has the name of their 'owner' engraved on the front. Those attending first year has those chains, second year attendees have the second chain and so on until fourth year. Harry has the entire room organized and ready. His Inner circle is already in the room. With this project, he made Hermione the Second in Command and Joseph the Third in Command. Joseph seemed to grasp the spells better and could also pinpoint why a spell might have failed.

Suddenly the door opens and the first year group of Slytherins enter the room. After about fifteen minutes everyone is in the room. "Before we get started, we will lay down our rules. Nobody, not even my 'chummy best friend' is exempt from them. As you can see we have five prefects in here. If you fail to obey these you will be kicked out. If you fail to sign the contract to behave or be kicked out you will automatically be kicked out. Are you ready?" They look at each other, before looking at Harry upon the stage.

A few raise their hands. Harry points to Susan Bones. "Will we be allowed to 'test the waters' before signing the contract?" Harry sighs.

"That is reasonable. Each of you may only come to this or any other year meeting after sighing the contract once this lesson ends. Also, somehow, the Weasley Twins managed to finish the hat. Considering these spells can help ward a door I would like to request those I fourth and above year help them finish enchanting the hats. There is only about 200 left so you won't miss much of the lesson but, while you are making the hats, the twins will explaint eh gist of the rules. I expect you upper years to be more mature and understanding of the reasons so I won't bore you about it if you want to help him. For those of you in third or lower year… I will totally go down the entire list of bad things that could happen. Like a dead Malfoy and a nIndentured Servitude in return or something akin to slavery. Maybe even Azkaban if the Ministry thinks it is warranted." A few shudder and a boy, Terry Boot he believes, rasies his hand. "Go ahead, Boot."

He flusehs for some reason. "Call me Terry. Would the Ministry be seeing the worse cases or the teachers?" He asks.

Harry looks over the crowd. :First of all, the first group to judge you will be the prefects in this room. If they deem it necessary they will call the Professors in and Possibly Madam Poppy. If the Professors deem it necessary, or Poppy can't heal them herself, the Parents will be called in. If either parent wishes, it will go before the Wizengamot. Those are the levels of punishment you can get. Yes, Mis Bones?" She smiles at him before inhaling deeply.

"Seeing as that is reasonable, I want to know who would be paying for any injuries that would send us to Saint Mungo's." She says out of concern.

"Brilliant question." Harry says with a stern look. "Initially I will pay for it. If it is over 15,000 galleons I will ask for either repayment or for their parent to be tasked to donate to the school. Anything ranging from carved things, old things, books. Anything counts as a donation as long as the school can plausibly use it. The donation has to at least be worth ½ of the value meaning 7,500 galleons. If it is a whole lot we will ask that the parent send a relative to help teach for about two or three months before asking for whatever donation they can provide. For the poorer families I will demand that the student or students who cause Saint Mungo's worthy damage to another person be sentenced by their parents to Detention daily for the next year or longer as well as a relative to help teach and I, in return for longer Yearly Detentions, will pay whatever difference to support their family, including birthday gifts, holiday festivities, Christmas gifts and the like. And, if they need it, I will make sure they have food even when their kid is not at home. I am not heartless so I wouldn't deny them such a thing while demanding a worker." Harry looks over the group. Most of the are appeased by the deal.

"Alright, can I ask a question?" Susan says loudly.

Harry grins at her with a wink, "You just did but go ahead." A few people snort and others laugh at that.

"What would happened if, as you said, somebody got killed? It happens all the time at several of the other magic schools after all." Harry blinks at her slowly as he clasps his hand behind his back.

"Once the kid is pronounced unrecoverable or unable to bring back to life through any method known to man… I and everyone who seen it, regardless of prefect or not, would talk to the prefects about the events they seen unfold. The Prefects will then, after gathering all evidence, some of which may include gathering memories with your parent's permission, decide if anybody is at fault for attacking intentionally or is they accidentally cast a spell too strong. Some spells, like the typical paper cutting spell, can slice an arm off when over powered. Think of what would happen when it is used on another student." Hermione clears her throat and Harry nods to her.

"Harry has, with the help of a few families, gathered about three hundred extremely rare 'spell stones' We will be having those who cannot tell their refinery or power levels using those initially, this includes all first years as they shouldn't be able to perceive that yet. They glow different colors for different phases of successful spell casting and they glow brighter for stronger power levels. For many of you, as well as those who request to use such, we should be starting out with the Spell Stones." She steps behind Harry again and he turns toward the group. On the floor,

'You heard correctly. We have spell stones at our disposal. Not only that but for those break minor rules instinctually they will be forgiven the first few times. If they persist without 'automatic correction' of a certain type then they will be considered a rule breaker and will be evicted from the club. Joseph will now guide those helping the twins further into the room and behind the stage." Joseph motions for the upper year to walk around before they vanish beyond curtains.

Joseph left behind less than half the people gathered. "My rules are the law in this room. It doesn't matter if we are practicing spells, brewing potions, or sitting playing drinking games. You will obey my law. That is the first rule." He looks for anyone to leave, a few look annoyed but none of them are heading for the door. "The reason is rather simple. You may think that they are there to hinder or annoy you but these laws will keep you and everyone else safe if they are obeyed. If you don't mind dying, getting maimed, or going to Saint Mungo's over stupidity leave. Now." Four or five exits the room isntantly.

"Rule number two. If you think there needs to be rules added, and if they are reasonable or keep the students within my lessons safe then we will impliment them. Anything to keep you whole, healthy and safe will be used to our full advantage." Several of them nod as if encouraged by this rule.

Harry suddenly stands straighter. "If any of you are intolerant of another student for reasons such as them being a 'slimey snake', 'brash gryffindor', having a colored skin, being male or female, for their species or sexuality and it is observed you will be kicked out. I don't say you have to like them but you will be in the same school for several years. If you can't tolerate them or are least be half polite when needed then get out. Such things as these cause anger and tension. Such things can cause muscle spasms. Muscle spasms effect you aim and psych. If you want to be charged for the suicide of another student then I must say get the hell out now. If you agree to at least try to tolerate each other you may stay. This rule is none negotiable." Several look shameful for a moment before a few Gryffindors instantly exit. Thankfully none of Harry's Outer Circle exit the room or look nervous.

"Rule Number four. If a prefect tells you to do something or yells 'DOWN!' like that you obey or get on the ground. When they yell down it will be the result of a vicious fight. Sometimes, if you don't get down, you may be hit by stray spells. Now, the prefects will yell down one at a time so you will be familiar with their voices." The five of them come on the stage and Farley yells first. After several moments of them yelling one at a time Harry nods to them appreciatively.

"Rule Number Five goes with Rule Number Four. Is you see someone aiming at another with not a single doubt in your mind that they intend to harm you are to Yell "PREFECT' and point. After that those nearby will see it and go down. When those near get dwon you get down. Again, there might be stray curses from some of you or even prank spells that cause major iritation. Either way, don't get hit." They nod with understanding.

"Rule Number Six says that when the Prefects, Hermione Granger, Joseph Brightwood or I tell you 'WANDS AWAY!' that means that we are getting rady to either teach you some more stuff, move to a different related thing, or that we are going to give more advice or that we are getting ready to go for the day. Also, for getting ready to practice the Command is 'WANDS FREE' just so you know. And yes, I said we will be learning more than just battle spells. Some of you, might be more keen to survive in a dangerous situation if you know at least some basic first aid. When we teach that Madam Poppy will be instructing you. Not only that but there are some runes you can draw in the air which will form a temporary barrier and will slow them down so you have time to either get to safety or come up with a combat plan with those hiding with you. Some are stronger when theya re layered after each other again and again so you could potentially completely spot them until the Aurors arrive." They nod, probably seeing it as reasonable.

"Rule Number Seven, these 'extra courses' are completely optional. They are not required for all of you, but if we suggest a course we ask that you at least try it as we might suspect an aptitude based on results from several different observations. Defensive barrier magic is very similar to healing magic for instance. They go right hand in hand. Some barriers can heal a person for example." Harry pulls his hands in front of him and rubs them together.

"Now, for the fun rules now that the upper years are returning." They look toward the stage and see them grinning as they come back out. "The first 'fun rule' is that each of you earn one two types of points for each spell you cast. Alpha Points are the best points. Omega points are earned when yo either do equal to Poor, Dreadful, or Troll. Some people just don't do that well with them. The Omega points can be spent for extra training in that magic. The Alpha points are given for each 'Exceeds Expectations and Outstanding' you do equal to. Alpha points, aside from being able to buy training. Can buy one of the various 'weekly' activities sessions. We will have things ranging from a Inter-House Chess Competition to test that rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, to just about anything requested." Harry looks round and sees the happy and delighted grins that come from the news of the points system. Harry grins at them before he decides to start with an easy spell.

"Alright, the first spell we will be learning, is in fact the cutting charm. It isn't for paper but for such things as Acromantula it can slow them down and give you escape time. It can also tear down barrier trapping you if you know how to use it. Such things are wooden doors are taken out with, at the minimum, two castings of this spell." Harry starts the day's lesson and begins teaching them a real spell.

/.-.-.-.\


End file.
